the reason
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key mengkhawatirkan ulang tahunnya yang akan berjalan beberapa jam lagi, kejutan apa yang akan menantinya ?


**Title : The Reason**

**Pairing : Onkey and other**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance (?) entah saya juga bingung genre apa sebenarnya ff ini #pabbo author**

**Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh**

**Summary : Key mengkhawatirkan ulang tahunnya yang akan berjalan beberapa jam lagi, kejutan apa yang akan menantinya ?**

Sorak riuh masih mendengung di telinga Key, namja itu baru saja turun dari stage tempat ia bersama seluruh artis SMent menyanyikan lagu perpisahan untuk ending World Tour SM-Town Live in Jakarta. Setelah ini ia harus buru-buru kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap selama ada di Indonesia, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan jadwal padat SHINee minggu-minggu ini dan tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk sekedar makan-makan bersama para sunbae dan hoobaenya setelah konser ini selesai.

Key melirik Onew sang leader di sebelahnya dan menarik namja bermata sabit itu untuk buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Sang leader yang mengerti sekali bahwa Key saat ini mungkin sangat ingin buru-buru melelapkan dirinya sengaja membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh sang almighty, tentu saja siapa yang bisa menolak Key dengan segala kuasanya itu. Ia tidak dijuluki almighty tanpa alasan bukan ? oke, lupakan masalah itu kembali pada dua sejoli ini, tampak Key sudah memasuki mobil, ia kemudian memutuskan duduk dibelakang dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Onew.

Onew hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaenya itu, Key memang terlihat sangat lelah dan ia suka memanjakan Key di saat seperti ini. Key tipe orang yang akan lebih banyak memukul dan mengolok di depannya, namun sisi Key yang seperti ini jarang sekali ia temui. Onew mencoba menghubungi Jonghyun dan yang lain menanyakan apakah ia ingin kembali ke hotel bersamanya. Tentu saja Onew berharap jawabannya tidak, namun ia tetaplah leader yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan para membernya. Untungnya dino itu bilang ia akan pulang setelah makan-makan bersama artis SMent lain termasuk Minho dan Taemin.

Hingga sampai di depan hotel Key hanya terdiam, ia tidak tidur namun tidak juga mencoba memulai obrolan dengan Onew. Sejujurnya Onew agak khawatir karena dari pagi Key seperti memikirkan sesuatu namun namja bermata kucing itu selalu mengelak tiap kali Onew mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hyung, temani aku malam ini ya? Aku rasa aku sedang butuh teman." Akhirnya Key memulai obrolannya dengan Onew ketika baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Mwo? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini, haha… tapi baiklah akupun ingin tau kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini seharian, dan jujur Key aku sedang merindukanmu." Gombal Onew

"YAH, kau ini, bukannya kita bersama seharian ini."

"ne, tapi kau bahkan tidak sekalipun melihatku, kau baru saja sadar ketika menarikku untuk menemanimu kembali ke hotel"

"ah jinjja, kau ini sensitive sekali hyung, itu kan karena banyak sekali orang saat kita ada di panggung, aku tak mungkin sengaja menatapmu kan ?" Key mulai menarik kembali tangan Onew menuju kamarnya.

Key kembali terdiam begitu lama begitu berada di kamarnya. Onew ikut diam, ia menunggu Key menceritakan sendiri apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak tau, aku yang sedang sensitive atau apa, tapi aku jadi memikirkan ulang tahunku yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi, mungkin kali ini akan terasa sangat menyedihkan. Kita sedang berada di sini bukan di Korea, yang artinya aku tidak akan bisa merayakannya dengan teman-teman terdekatku apalagi orang tuaku, belum lagi aku merasa member kita pasti lelah setelah konser besar ini, mana mungkin mereka ingat, sekarang saja mereka sedang makan-makan bersama yang lain. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan sangat berharap saat konser tadi akan ada perayaan dari Shawol, aku tau hari ini bahkan belum tanggal ulang tahunku tapi bukankah biasanya para Shawol itu akan merayakannya seberapa lamapun hari ulang tahunku terlewat dan konser hari ini tepat beberapa jam sebelum aku merayakan ulang tahunku." Key akhirnya menceritakan segala kekhawatirannya.

Onew bertahan untuk tidak menyela curhatan Key, sesungguhnya ia kecewa Key sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya, bagaimanapun bahkan ketika semua orang melupakan ulang tahunnya, Onew akan selalu ada untuk merayakan hari special itu bersama Key, namun tampaknya Key memang sedang sensitive saat ini.

"Key, kau harusnya tidak berfikir sempit, ada aku disini, bahkan ketika tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunmu, kita akan merayakannya berdua, arra? Dan kau harus percaya bahwa member kita sudah melebihi saudara kandung, mereka tidak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahunmu." Onew mencoba menenangkan Key dengan megusap pelan rambut namja itu.

"mungkin memang aku yang sedang sensitive hyung. Oke, karena kau berkata akan menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku, kita tidak akan tidur sekarang, kau harus menemaniku sampai aku merasa tenang, bagaimana?

"bukankah kau bilang sedang lelah tadi eoh? Aish.. kau ini memang, jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ah, atau kau ingin kita … " onew sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya berharap Key paham dengan tatapan matanya yang sedikit menggoda.

"Kau ini tetap saja hyung, shireo… aku hanya ingin kita mengobrol tidak lebih."

Namun, Onew tidak habis akal, ia mulai menggelitiki Key (inget scene di hello baby, sumpah saya paling suka scene ini).

"yeobo, pliss … " Key berusaha menghindar, ia tahu Onew hanya sekedar menggodanya, maka dari itu ia sedikit mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat Onew.

Onew yang memang ingin membuat Key lupa dengan masalahnya kembali menggoda namja itu, kali ini ia mulai meraba leher Key,

"yah, stop hyung." Entah kenapa Key merasa Onew mulai serius.  
"AHHHhhhh…." Pada akhirnya Key harus berteriak karena Onew terus dan terus menggelitikinya, ia tidak yakin bakal selamat kalau mengikuti permainan Onew kali ini, untung saja kamar-kamar di sebelah kamarnya sedang tidak ada orang. Tentu saja, lantai tempat kamar Key berada semua kamarnya telah dibooking oleh manajemennya untuk seluruh artis SMent dan sekarang ini mereka semua sedang makan malam yang berarti Key hanya berdua dengan Onew saat ini.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? Andwaeyo… shireo… " Key berusaha terus mengelak.

Tok..tok..tok…  
"Umma… gwenchana?" terdengar suara Taemin dari luar kamar.  
Key tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari Onew yang masih berada di atas kasurnya.  
"aish… kenapa Taemin datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih." Onew menggerutu

Key membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Taemin yang sedang membawa kue, Minho dan Jonghyun ada di sisinya.

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Sarangneun uri umma…

Saengil chhukkae hamnida…

Plok…plok…plok…  
"make a wish umma… kemudian tiup lilinnya." Taemin tampak memerintah Key

Key baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya setelah mendengar teriakan taemin, ia tidak menyangka membernya akan melakukan ini, hal kecil yang ia khawatirkan dari tadi. Benar kata Onew, mereka lebih dari keluarga, tidak mungkin yang lain melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Key menoleh ke arah samping, mendapati Onew yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyusulnya, menatap Onew seolah berkata _'kau benar hyung'_. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati kemudian meniup lilin yang tertancap pada kue yang sedang dibawa Taemin. Setelahnya ia membawa kue itu masuk untuk dipotong dan dimakan bersama.

"ayo kita mulai berpesta" jonghyun berteriak sambil memasuki kamar Key tanpa izin.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar masuk, Onew mencegahnya,

"pestanya dilanjut besok saja, sekarang aku dan Key mau istirahat dulu. Sana…sana…"  
"yah ayam, kau tidak asyik sama sekali. Arra… arra… kau mau berduaan dengan Key eoh? Oke, kita lanjut besok pestanya lagipula aku juga sudah mengantuk."

Akhirnya Jonghyun bersama Taemin dan Minho kembali ke kamar masing-masing tanpa banyak perdebatan, mereka sudah cukup lelah ditambah sepulangnya konser mereka harus makan-makan bersama artis SMent lain, membuat hanya rasa kantuk yang tersisa. Key yang kemudian kembali dengan kue yang sudah dipotong hanya menatap Onew bingung karena semua orang sudah pergi.

"kemana mereka semua Hyung ?"

"ah, dino dan yang lain? Mereka sudah lelah katanya dan akhirnya pamit kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Onew mencoba sedikit berbohong

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut kembali?" polos Key

"bukannya kau yang menyuruhku menemanimu ?"

"kalau begitu sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu Hyung, aku sudah merasa tenang setelah mereka datang tadi, sekarang aku mau tidur."

"shireo, kau yang menyuruhku tadi untuk tidak tidur, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk jadi mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

"apa maksudmu? Cepat sana kembali ke kamarmu."

Key menyeret lengan Onew untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Namun karena sandal yang ia kenakan agak licin ia malah jatuh terpeleset dengan posisi tubuh di atas Onew.  
"tuh kan Key, kau menginginkannya juga kan? Haha…." Onew tertawa mengejek sambil memeluk Key yang terus meronta, sungguh keadaan yang akan membuat orang salah paham. Belum lagi Key beranjak dari jatuhnya, terdengar suara ketukan kembali.

Tok… tok… tok …

"ah… aku bisa gila kalau semua orang menginterupsi acara pribadiku dengan Key lagi." Onew mengacak asal rambutnya sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

Key beranjak dari tubuh Onew dan membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, ia kembali shock karena lorong di depan kamarnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi orang, dari ujung hingga ujung. Hampir seluruhnya gadis remaja yang jumlahnya mungkin berkisar 50 orang. Seorang gadis dari kerumunan itu maju ke depan dan tampak memberi aba-aba kepada yang lain.

One… two... three…

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Sarangneun uri kim kibum…

Saengil chhukkae hamnida…

Dan lagu selamat ulang tahun itupun kembali mengalun, Key terharu, ia kini meneteskan air mata, tidak hanya berkaca-kaca seperti saat para membernya menyanyikan lagu itu tadi. Ia menyesal sempat bersedih karena tampaknya tidak ada yang akan mengingat ulang tahunnya dan sekarang ia malah mendapati begitu banyak orang yang rela berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya hanya untuk merayakan ultahnya.

Gadis tadi menuju barisan paling belakang dan kembali membawa kue tart dengan ukuran yang luar biasa besar untuk ulang tahun seorang Key. Ia menyodorkan kue itu di depan Key. Kali ini tanpa diperintah, Key mungucapkan permohonannya kembali dalam hati dan meniup habis lilin di atas kue itu. Karena Key tidak mungkin memotong kue itu dan membagikannya kepada mereka maka ia mengembalikan kue itu kepada mereka untuk mereka bagi sendiri. Kemudian dua orang dari barisan itu kembali membawa boneka kucing dengan ukuran yang sama besar dengan kue tart tadi sebagai hadiah untuk Key, sang almighty hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat kejutan tiada habis itu.

Tunggu, dimana Onew? Jangan tanya, namja penyuka ayam itu dari tadi melihat kejadian mengharukan itu dari balik kamar Key. Ia tidak mungkin keluar bersama Key dan membuat Onkey shipper berteriak kesetanan karena mendapati Onew berada di kamar Key dini hari seperti ini. Mereka bisa berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Key meski sebenarnya Onew sudah hampir melakukan yang tidak-tidak tadi.

Setiap orang di depan kamar Key mulai menyalami Key, mengucapkan ucapan selamat dan harapan mereka untuk Key ke depan. Lumayan melelahkan karena hal itu sudah seperti acara fan meeting saja tapi Key luar biasa bahagia karenanya. Selesai sudah ia menyalami semua orang. Semua orang yang tidak lain adalah fansnya tadi kembali dengan wajah bahagia karena bisa merayakan ulang tahun sang bias dengan bertatap muka dengan sang bias langsung. Begitupun Key, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia jadi memeluk erat Onew yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya.

"aku benar-benar bahagia Hyung, aku tidak menyangka semua orang mengingat ulang tahunku. Kau lihat sendiri para fans bahkan rela mendatangi hotel kita untuk merayakan ultahku. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa masuk dengan jumlah sebanyak itu tanpa pengamanan."

"para fans selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa bertemu dengan idolanya Key. Bahkan jika mereka perlu melakukan hal yang ekstrem. Tapi aku rasa untuk saat ini tidak masalah karena aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum lagi." Balas Onew sayang dengan merapatkan kembali pelukan mereka.

Tapi kemudian tangan Onew mulai bergerilya kemana-mana, rupanya leader SHINee itu masih belum menyerah dengan kejadian tadi. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kegiatannya kembali terganggu oleh suara ketukan.  
"hash… kenapa semua orang tidak bisa membiarkan aku bersenang-senang denganmu Key." Jerit Onew frustasi

"itu karena otakmu yang perfert Hyung. Tunggu, aku mau membukakan pintu. Paling juga Taemin minta ditemani tidur."

"andwae… kalau begitu kapan kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Key melempar boneka kucing pemberian fans tadi ke Onew menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran namja bermata sabit itu.

Onew dengan langkah yang gontai akhirnya mengikuti Key yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya untuk kesekian kali.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE KEY!" teriak seluruh orang yang ada di depan kamar dimana Key berada sekarang.

Tampak terlihat member SHINee lainnya dan beberapa anggota boyband serta girlband lainnya yang tergabung dalam SMent. Entah bagaimana ceritanya member SHINee yang lain jadi kembali mengikuti acara surprise party itu meskipun sebelumnya mereka juga sudah mengadakannya beberapa menit lalu. Tampaknya mereka dibangunkan oleh yang lain karena tidak mungkin melewatkan acara surprise party untuk member mereka sendiri kan?

Key terpana melihatnya, ia tak menyangka hyungdeulnya, onnideulnya bahkan hoobaenya akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan bahkan sempat menyiapkan surprise seperti ini. Biasanya karena jadwal yang padat mereka tidak akan ingat ulang tahunnya, kalaupun ada yang ingat mereka hanya sempat mengirimkan pesan untuk Key karena jadwal yang berbeda tempat.

"gomawo hyungdeul ,oennideul dan semuanya" Key mengucapkan kata ini dengan terharu sampai hampir meneteskan air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam semalam ini ia meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Hampir, karena sebelum ia melakukannya, Jonghyun sudah menoyor kepalanya.

"yah, kau ini. Kita sudah susah-susah membuat surprise party seperti ini, kau malah mau menangis. Ayo lebih baik kita makan kuenya saja" kali ini tidak ada yang akan mencegah Jonghyun memasuki kamar Key karena ada begitu banyak artis Sment yang mengekorinya.

kalimat terakhir Jonghyun membuat Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang ikut merayakan pesta itu mulai teriak-teriak gaje. (dasar, cakep-cakep pikirannya makan melulu). Tidak mau menunggu lama, Taemin yang saat itu tengah memegang kue dengan angka 22 diatasnya menghampiri Key untuk membiarkan sang umma membagi kuenya.

Key membagikan kuenya, mulai dari Taemin, magnae SHINee, member yang paling disayangi Key dan hampir dianggap seperti anaenya sendiri, entah dariman pikiran itu berasal, Key bahkan hanya beda 2 tahun dengan Taemin, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah ummanya Taemin. Kemudian Jonghyun, hyung terdekatnya. Dilanjutkan dengan Minho dan yang lainnya kecuali Onew. Jangan heran kenapa tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa Onew berada di kamar Key? sepertinya pihak manajemen sudah tahu kedekatan 2 orang itu.

Key memang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Onew tadi. Rasanya ia masih dendam dengan hyung tertuanya itu.

"yah Key, kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa aku tidak diberi kuenya" Onew angkat bicara

"aku tidak peduli, weekkk..."

Onew yang sedang kesal karena kelakuan anae tersayangnya itu memutuskan untuk melemparkan kue yang tersisa ke wajah Key. Tepat mengenai sasaran, Key kini belepotan wajahnya. Semua orang tertawa termasuk Onew, Key hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. Yah bagaimanapun Onew telah membuat hatinya tenang tadi dan ia tidak ingin membalas kebaikan orang itu dengan melemparkan kembali kue yang masih ada.

Pesta itu berjalan meriah hingga pagi menjelang. Pada akhirnya semua orang dan para member SHINee yang lain kembali ke kamar mereka untuk meneruskan kembali tidur nyenyaknya. Key menyadari kini harusnya dari awal ia yakin bahwa dimanapun ia berada ,ia akan tetap dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kebahagiaan,. Cause the reason is there always Onew, SHINee's member and many shawol in the world will never let him alone in his special day no matter happen.

Dan Onew hanya bisa merutuki apa yang terjadi. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, setelah ini ia akan tetap memaksa Key melanjutkan acara mereka tadi. Jangan tanyakan acara apa, karena otak pervert Onew saja yang paham masalah itu.

The End ...

Maaf saja kalau temanya memang pasaran banget dan saya posting ff ini jauh sebelum ultahnya uri diva, Key. Jujur saya berharap apa yang saya tulis di ff ini benar-benar terjadi apalagi paragraf paling akhir #tos bareng Onew. Dan sungguh saya sebenarnya agak khawatir karena tidak mendapati project ultah bwat Key saat konser Smtown, kalau saja saya bisa dateng saya bakalan teriakin "saengil chukkae" pas Key nyanyi, sayangnya ortu belum ngebolehin. Jadi saya harap para **lockets **bakalan bikin project khusus untuk almighty Key saat konser ataupun sesudahnya.


End file.
